Kejar Daku, Kau Kugampar!
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: "Tapi jangan dijatuhi hukuman mati ya, pak. Saya tidak mau anda menyandang status janda nantinya." {AU; student!Sousukexpolice!Rin}


free! by ouji kouji

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Rin sekali lagi memandang dirinya dari balik pantulan cermin. Wajah tampan warisan ayah; cek. Rambut rapi agak berantakan; cek. Topi kebanggaan; cek. Seragam penambah kegantengan; cek. Dan terakhir sepatu mengkilat; cek.

"Wah, aku ini sungguh tampan, ya. Aktor Korea sih sudah pasti jauh sekali dibandingkan denganku. Hahaha."

Iya jauh; Rin sungguh tampan, mereka sungguh sungguh sungguh tampan. Sungguhnya diulangi tiga kali. Jangan lupa diminum dengan teratur biar cepat sembuh!

"Oh ya, jangan lupa parfum yang akan menebarkan pesona ke segala penjuru arah," parfum pun disemprotkan.

"Wah, harumnya. Kembang tujuh rupa kalah!" Itu parfum atau kemenyan?

"MAS RIN, PARFUM ADEK MANA?! ADEK JUGA MAU PAKAI!"

Gou masuk dan membanting pintu kamar Rin sambil marah-marah. Oh, ternyata parfum pinjaman.

"I-Ini, dek. Makasih parfumnya, ya."

"DASAR GAK MODAL! PARFUM AJA PAKAI PINJAM PUNYA ADEK SENDIRI. KENAPA GAK SEKALIAN PINJAM BEDAK DAN LIPSTIK?!"

 _Jleb!_ Ada sesuatu yang transparan menusuk hati Rin.

"Dek, masmu ini bertelur. Bukan melahirkan." Rin yang terluka tiba-tiba nyerocos tanpa pakai sensor di mulut. Nyerocos hal aneh pula.

"Yang bener itu bukan bertelur tapi punya telur, mas. Mau disamain sama ayam betina? Pasti mas Rin suka bolos pelajaran Biologi bagian Reproduksi, kan?" Gou malah luar biasa—luar biasa mulutnya minta dibekap. Dan apa hubungannya parfum dengan reproduksi?!

"Dek, kamu sebagai perempuan seharusnya kata-katanya disaring dulu sebelum bicara. Teh aja disaring, masa perkataan gak. Ceilah, uhuy!"

Lalu, secara tiba-tiba, bantal melayang membentur kepala Rin.

"Omong doang nih, mas Rin. Mas sendiri gak nyaring perkataan, sekarang malah ceramahi orang lain. Sering-sering aja begitu biar perempuan pada kabur semua. Pantesan mas Rin jadi jomblo abadi."

 _Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_ Panah imajiner menusuk hati Rin lagi.

"LAGI PMS YA, DEK? NIAT BANGET _BULLY_ MAS RI—"

 _BRAK!_

Pintu dibanting sebelum Rin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Inilah contoh dari adik yang durhaka. Untung saja Rin tidak mengutuknya jadi kerikil. Kenapa kerikil? Karena batu sudah jadi hak patennya Malin Kundang.

.x.

"Selamat pagi, bunda. Selamat pagi, ayah. Selamat pagi, semuanya."

Rin menarik salah satu kursi di sana. Sudah ada ayah, bunda, dan Gou yang duduk di kursi makan. Mereka akan melakukan salah satu ritual mereka di pagi hari yaitu… sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Rin sayang. Wah, anak bunda keren sekali pakai seragam polisi begini."

"Tentu dong, bunda. Rin 'kan sudah keren dari waktu masih jadi zigot."

Dada dibusungkan, tangan menepuk-nepuk dada, tak lupa hidung dikembang-kempiskan; niatnya berpose menyombongkan diri tapi jatuhnya malah seperti pose gorila sedang buang air besar tapi fesesnya keras.

"Siapa dulu ayahnya!"

Nah, tambah lagi satu gorila. Bedanya ini gorila yang tidak buang air besar selama tiga hari.

"Hahahaha!"

Lalu, tertawalah dua gorila itu bagai monster yang berhasil menyabut seluruh bulu keteknya ultraman. Nah, loh? Mereka ini gorila atau monster? Dan kenapa pula harus bulu ketek ultraman yang dicabut?

"Ayah dan mas Rin, plis deh! Tertawa sih boleh tapi gak pakai nyembur segala dong. Banjir nih banjir!"

Dua gorilanya langsung kicep bagaikan anjing chihuahua yang sedang diserang serigala. Kok sekarang jadi anjing, sih? Mana ada serigala segala!

"Eniwei busway, bun. Ini kok kita sarapannya pakai nasi tumpeng begini?" Gou bertanya dengan aksen sok inggris.

"Apaan sih, Gou. Bawa-bawa busway segala. Siapa yang mau naik busway?"

Ayah dan Rin langsung ngikik.

"Plis deh, bun," Gou melotot ke arah ayah dan Rin, yang dipelototi pura-pura gak tahu sambil bersiul, "jadi kita kok tumpengan begini?"

"Kok masih ditanya sih, Gou. Sudah pasti kita tumpengan untuk merayakan kakakmu yang sudah menjadi polisi. Congortulation, Rin!"

" _Congratulation_ , bun. C-o-n-g-r-a-t-u-l-a-t-i-o-n! Bukan congortulation!"

"Oh iya, maksudnya itu. Hehe."

Baik ayah, Rin, dan Gou langsung pasang muka sebel.

.x.

"Bunda, Rin pamit pergi kerja dulu, ya."

Rin berpamitan sambil mencium punggung tangan bundanya. Bundanya pun tak lupa mencium kedua pipi Rin. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Rin dan Gou untuk mencium punggung tangan kedua orangtuanya. Begitupun sebaliknya, orangtua mereka akan mencium kedua pipi anaknya. Sungguh keluarga yang hangat… tapi lebih banyak berantemnya.

"Iya, Rin. Hati-hati, ya. Kalau ada penjahat, mending kamu lari aja. Gimana kalau kamu nanti diculik sama penjahatnya? Trus mereka menyandera kamu? Trus mereka minta uang tebusan? Gimana kalau ayah dan bunda gak bisa bayar uang tebusannya? Trus kamu… kamu… kamu…"

Bunda tiba-tiba saja bicara terpatah-patah sambil menunjukkan wajah yang panik serta ketakutan.

"Bunda mau bilang, 'kamu dibunuh', ya?" Gou pun berusaha menebak-nebak lanjutan kalimat bundanya.

"Bukan Gou! Tapi nanti Rin… kamu…"

Rin, Gou, dan ayah merasa penasaran. Mereka pun menunggu lanjutan kalimat bunda dengan seksama.

"Kamu… kamu… kamu digrepe-grepe sama penjahatnya, Rin. Hiks!"

 _GUBRAAAKKK!_

"YAELAH, BUN!!!"

Semua yang ada di sana kecuali bunda langsung menepuk jidat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh bunda.

"Kalian memangnya gak khawatir? Ayah apa gak peduli sama Rin? Hiks! Gou juga! Kamu sama aja kek ayah. Rin, bunda seriusan khawatir sama kamu. Hiks! Gak ada yang mengerti bunda. Hiks!"

"Bun, bukannya ayah gak peduli. Masa Rin yang notabene seorang polisi, lari kalau ada penjahat. Mana boleh begitu. Trus kalau pun Rin diculik—tapi sepertinya gak mungkin, Rin gak bakalan digrepe-grepe. Dia kan cowok, bun. Ogah! Paling digelitiki. Hehe."

Rin langsung memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir sang ayah.

"Gou setuju sama ayah, bun. Mas Rin pasti bisa jaga diri, kok. Meskipun dia agak bodoh."

 _Jleb!_ Panah imajiner menusuk hati Rin—lagi dan lagi.

"Iya, bunda tenang aja. Lagian mungkin Rin cuma ditugasi jaga lalu lintas aja untuk saat ini. Rin kan polisi baru. Bunda gak perlu khawatir. Rin bakalan baik-baik aja kok."

"Serius, Rin?"

"Iya, bunda. Masa gak percaya sama apa yang Rin bilang."

Bunda pun pada akhirnya menyerah dan berusaha tenang. Bunda mencoba berpikir positif kalau Rin bakalan baik-baik aja seperti apa yang Rin katakan. Gak bakalan digrepe-grepe apalagi diperkosa. Amit-amit! Ketok kepala tiga kali, ketok kepala Rin tiga kali. Kenapa kepala Rin? Soalnya di teras depan rumah mereka gak ada meja. Adanya di teras belakang.

"Tapi, yah," Rin memandang ayahnya penasaran, "apa maksud ayah ngomong, 'trus kalau pun Rin diculik—tapi sepertinya gak mungkin,' ya?"

"Ya kamu pikir aja, gak ada untungnya mereka menculik kamu. Yang pertama, kamu cuma polisi lalu lintas untuk saat ini. Kedua, mereka pasti mikirnya kamu masih junior dan gak penting-penting amat. Ketiga, menculik kamu bukan untung tapi malah rugi apalagi makan kamu banyak. Terakhir, kamu cowok otomatis gak enak untuk digrepe-grepe—kecuali kalau penjahatnya homo. Ditambah lagi kamu jomblo. Fiks, bakalan ketimpa sial melulu kalau menculik kamu, Rin."

Gou bahkan bunda langsung ngakak. Rin sendiri sudah beranjak sambil melambaikan tangan, tak tahan mendengar sampai selesai ucapan ayahnya yang begitu menusuk hati. Malang sekali nasibmu, Rin.

.x.

Setelah diberi tugas oleh atasan, Rin pun memakai rompi polisi lalu lintasnya kemudian. Ya, benar tebakan Rin. Dia hari ini hanya bertugas berpatroli saja mengawasi lalu lintas.

"Yosh! Semangat, Rin!"

Rin kemudian memarkir motor polisinya di pos polisi dekat lampu merah. Dia berdiri di dekat lampu merah kemudian sambil memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Bukan! Rin bukan mau mengamen atau berjualan—apalagi mau mencuri. Sama sekali bukan! Prinsip Rin adalah orang ganteng pantang mencuri. Dia tentu saja sedang mengawasi dan menertibkan lalu lintas jika perlu.

"Rin kan sudah jadi polisi. Hehe," bangganya kepada pembaca sekalian. Sok banget lu, Rin!

Setelah mengawasi sebentar, ia bermaksud untuk melakukan patroli. Rin kemudian mengambil motornya dan menjalankan motor tersebut. Jalanan pagi ini dipadati oleh orang-orang yang sibuk berangkat kerja, sekolah, dan kuliah. Meskipun mereka sibuk dan dikejar waktu, mereka tetap mematuhi aturan lalu lintas. Rin salut kepada mereka. Tidak ada pekerjaan berat hari ini bagi Rin—mungkin.

Sambil melanjutkan patrolinya, sesekali ia berhenti membantu anak SD yang mau menyeberang. Kadang dia menebar senyum kalau ada wanita pekerja kantoran yang sedang lewat, mana tau ditanggapi baik terus bisa kenalan deh. Hehehe.

Lagi asyik menikmati patrolinya yang tenang dan tentram, tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan terdengar suara motor yang luar biasa berisik. Kalau kata anak _kids zaman now_ , motor begitu namanya motor modif—yang modifikasinya nanggung banget.

"Itu motor siapa berisik banget?!"

Rin kemudian melirik dari kaca spion motornya. Belum sempat melihat rupa pengendara apalagi plat motor berisik tersebut, tiba-tiba…

 _WUSSSHHH! BRRRM BRRRM BRRRM TRATAK DUNG CES!_

"Buseeet! Itu suara motor atau gendangnya bang Makoto?!"

Omong-omong, bang Makoto itu merupakan tukang gebuk gendang di orkestra dangdut yang sering nongkrong di daerah rumah Rin.

Motor tersebut lewat di samping motor polisinya Rin dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melihat itu, Rin tidak bisa diam saja. Hal tersebut merupakan pelanggaran lalu lintas. Rin pun tanpa babibu langsung mengejar motor berisik tersebut.

Motor tersebut sungguh kencang, Rin sampai kewalahan mengejarnya. Tapi, Rin terus berusaha mengejar motor tersebut. Dia pun meminta maaf di dalam hati karena mau tidak mau harus menambah kecepatan laju motornya melewati batas kecepatan yang sudah ditetapkan.

 _Brrrm! Brrrm!_

Rin terus mengejar motor tersebut hingga Rin berhasil menyusulnya. Ia pun menyamakan kecepatan agar bisa di samping motor tersebut.

"Tolong berhenti! Ini perintah!"

Rin pun memberi titah kepada pengendara motor berisik tersebut untuk berhenti. Tapi pengendara tersebut bahkan tidak menurunkan kecepatan motornya.

"APA, PAAAKKK?"

Oh! Ternyata dia tidak dengar gara-gara suara motornya yang berisik, pemirsa.

"Saya bilang berhenti karena ini perintah!"

"APAAA?! BAPAK NYURUH SAYA BERHENTI KARENA CINTA SAMA SAYA?!"

"BUKAAANNN!!! SAYA BILANG BERHENTI!"

"APA?! BAPAK MAU NIKAH SAMA SAYA SEKARANG DI SINI?! DUH, GAK BISA. SAYA MASIH ANAK SEKOLAH, PAK."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

.x.

"Kamu tau kenapa saya nyuruh kamu berhenti?"

"Karena bapak mau bilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama saya, ya?"

"BUKAAAN!"

"Yaelah, pak. Biasa aja ngomongnya. Jangan teriak dong, pak! Gak perlu malu gitu. Saya juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama bapak kok. Mungkin kita memang berjodoh."

Mendengar penuturan pengendara motor berisik ini, Rin langsung _sweatdrop_. Rin tidak habis pikir dengan pengendara motor berisik ini. Selain tuli dan tak peka, ia juga kepedean—banget malahan!

Rin dan pengendara motor berisik ini sedang berhenti di pinggir jalan. Pada akhirnya, Rin bisa menghentikan pengendara motor berisik yang kepedean ini. Ia pun berniat menasehati pengendara berisik yang masih anak sekolahan ini perihal pelanggaran lalu lintas yang dilakukannya.

"Kamu tau 'kan kalau kamu mengendarakan motor kamu di atas kecepatan yang sudah ditetapkan?"

"Iya, pak. Saya tau."

'Bagus! Sepertinya meskipun kepedean, dia cepat tanggap,' batin Rin senang duluan. Kalau begini sih mudah, pikirnya begitu.

"Terus motor kamu ini juga gak bener. Dimodifikasi nanggung begini. Kan bahaya kalau terjadi apa-apa sama mesinnya."

"Iya, pak."

"Ini juga. Lampu tangannya kenapa gak hidup? Terus kenapa gak pakai kaca spion? Kamu bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan gara-gara hal yang mungkin menurut kamu hanyalah hal sepele."

"Iya, pak. Saya tau."

"Plat motor kamu juga kenapa aneh begini? Ini kamu bikin sendiri, kan? Bukan plat motor dari kepolisian?"

"Iya, pak. Biar gaul aja gitu huruf dan nomornya dirangkai jadi nama kita. Kan jadinya keren, pak. Hehe."

Rin langsung menepuk jidat mendengar penuturan pengendara motor berisik ini. Mana ada plat nomor bertuliskan, 'SOU 5UK3 H' begitu. Bukannya keren, jatuhnya malah aneh bin lebay.

"Kamu ini, ya. Udah salah masih aja cari alasan begitu."

"Jadi bapak maunya saya gimana? Cari alasan untuk mencintai bapak gitu? Kalau itu sih, gak perlu. Cinta itu datang tanpa alasan, pak."

 _Blushed!_

Padahal yang tadi itu cuma gombalan basi doang. Tapi Rin tetap aja memerah mendengarnya.

'Gawat! Kok aku jadi aneh begini, sih?! Masa dengar gombalan begitu aja langsung merah?! Yang gombal cowok lagi, masih anak sekolahan pula. Duh, gawat! Mungkin otakku jadi error gara-gara si pengendara berisik ini,' ujar Rin panjang lebar dalam hati.

"Kok mendadak diam sih, pak? Kepikiran ya jadinya? Duh, bapak manis banget deh kek gula karena mikirin apa yang saya katakan tadi. Jadi pengen jilat bapak yang manis."

"Jangan kurang ajar kamu, ya! Saya belum selesai menasehati kamu! Selain kesalahan-kesalahan yang sudah saya katakan tadi, kamu juga mengendarai motor tanpa menggunakan helm. Itu bahaya sekali. Kalau kamu jatuh dan kepala kamu yang terbentur duluan ke aspal bagaimana? Kalau pakai helm kan paling tidak lukanya bisa diminimalisir."

"Bapak khawatir sama saya, ya? Maaf ya, pak. Gak bakalan saya ulangi lagi deh. Serius! Saya gak mau bikin calon istri saya khawatir lagi."

"Huh? Kamu masih anak SMA sudah punya calon istri? Seriusan?"

Rin mendadak kaget dan kesal. Kaget karena anak SMA udah main calon istri segala dan kesal karena dia kalah sama anak SMA perihal jodoh. Malang sekali nasibmu—lagi, Rin.

"Iya, pak. Calon istri saya kan bapak. Hehehe."

 _GUBRAK!!!_

Rin tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Mana STNK dan SIM kamu? Saya mau lihat."

"Sebentar, pak," pengendara motor berisik tersebut merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet.

'Wah, sial. Dompetnya Cucci. Dompetku malah beli di pedagang kaki lima yang harganya 100rb dapat tiga,' batin Rin nelangsa.

"Ini STNK dan SIM-nya, pak."

Pengendara tersebut mengulurkan STNK dan SIM-nya kemudian. Rin kemudian mengecek surat-surat tersebut.

"Jadi nama kamu Sousuke Yamazaki?"

"Iya, pak. Panggil aja sayang atau suamiku juga boleh."

"TERSERAH!" Rin memutar bola matanya malas.

Rin kemudian menulis sesuatu, lalu menyodorkan sebuah slip berwana biru kepada Sousuke, sang pengendara berisik.

"Kamu saya tilang. Nanti kamu jumpai saya di kantor, ya."

"Kantor KUA, pak?"

"Iya…"

"Seriusan, pak? Bapak mau nikah sama saya?" Mata Sousuke langsung berbinar.

"Ya gak lah. Kantor KUA di Hongkong?! Ke kantor kepolisian lah. Bercanda melulu kamu! Kamu jumpai saya di sana. STNK dan SIM kamu saya tahan dulu. Kalau kamu gak datang, ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan surat-surat berkendaramu ini."

"Yaelah, pak!" Runtuh sudah imajinasi Sousuke.

"Udah, jangan banyak alasan kamu!"

"Jangan ditilang dong, pak! Bapak gak kasihan sama saya? Saya masih anak SMA, pak. Biasa lah kalau sesekali bikin salah."

"Gak bisa! Salah kamu sendiri yang gak mentaati peraturan."

"Tolong dong, pak. Sebentar lagi bel masuk sekolah saya berbunyi. Saya ada ujian hari ini, pak. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa saya ngebut tadi di jalan. Tolong dong, pak! _Please!_ "

Sousuke memohon kepada Rin. Rin awalnya ogah banget ngelepas anak badung ini begitu aja. Cuma melihat _puppy eyes_ yang diberikannya—meskipun gagal total karena Sousuke terlihat menjijikkan sekali melakukan _puppy eyes_ seperti itu dan sama sekali gak cocok, Rin pun jadi luluh juga. Dasar Rin lemah! Sama anak SMA berjiwa seme aja langsung kalah.

"Yaudah deh! Kamu saya lepas sekarang karena saya kasihan sama kamu. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, ya. Janji?"

Mungkin otak Rin konslet. Ngapain coba dia ulurin jari kelingking?! Ngapain dia bikin janji kelingking segala?! Si Sousuke mah seperti kena durian runtuh. Dia tanpa mikir langsung menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Rin. Pakai cengegesan segala lagi. Senang bukan main dia.

"Iya, saya janji. Bahkan saya juga janji akan selalu mencintai bapak dan sesegera mungkin melamar bapak untuk dijadikan istri saya."

Sebelum Rin mengamuk, Sousuke sudah tancap gas dengan motornya. Tak lupa mengambil STNK dan SIM miliknya yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh Rin.

"HEI, JANGAN MAIN PERGI GITU AJA!"

Sepertinya patroli pertama Rin bukanlah patroli yang tenang apalagi tentram. Harap sabar ya, Rin. Orang sabar bokongnya lebar. Nah, kalau bokongnya lebar otomatis Sousuke suka. Tidak jomblo lagi dong nanti. Semangat, Rin!

"Semangat dari Hongkong?!"

.x.

Hari pertama Rin bertugas dijalani dengan tenang dan tentram… awalnya doang. Muka Rin kusut sekali saat pulang ke rumah perihal anak badung SMA yang punya motor berisik dan mengendarakan motornya dengan membabi-buta.

"Aku pulang," Rin masuk ke rumah dan melewati ruang keluarga begitu saja—dengan wajah kusut tentu saja.

Gou, bunda, dan ayah yang sedang asyik menonton Family Gocap, bingung melihat Rin yang pulang dengan wajah kusut tak sedap dipandang begitu.

"Rin, gimana patrolinya hari ini? Lancar?" Ayah bertanya sebelum Rin masuk ke kamarnya.

Rin yang ditanyai, berbalik melihat ayahnya kemudian, "Buruk, yah!"

Bunda yang mendengar itu langsung heboh dan khawatir kepada Rin. Bunda bahkan langsung loncat dari duduknya dan menghampiri Rin sambil melihat dan meneliti tubuh Rin dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi.

"Astaga! Kamu diperkosa sama penjahat ya, Rin? Hiks! Anak bunda sudah tidak perjaka lagi! Hiks! Gimana kalau Rin hamil, ayah? Hiks! Masmu sudah tidak perjaka lagi, Gou. Hiks! Ini salah bunda yang gak bisa menjaga anak bunda, hiks!"

Wajah Rin semakin kusut mendengar penuturan salah paham dari bundanya tersebut.

'Plis deh, bunda. Kenapa harus khawatir Rin diperkosa sih? Seakan-akan Rin ini anak kecil manis nan polos yang disukai kaum pedofil,' pikir Rin nelangsa. Tapi Rin, apa-apaan pikiranmu itu? Dasar mesum!

"Seriusan mas Rin diperkosa?! Wah, bagus dong. Ternyata mas Rin masih laku di kalangan para seme _bad boy_. Mantap, mas Rin!" Gou yang tak mengerti situasi malah senang jika Rin diperkosa. Pakai angkat kedua jempol ke atas lagi.

"Yaudahlah, bun. Kalau Rin hamil, nanti kita minta pertanggung jawaban dari pria yang menghamili Rin saja. Terus kita nikahi deh mereka. Ayah sudah kebelet mau gendong cucu soalnya."

 _Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENGERTI RIN, SIH?!"

Pintu kamar dibanting kemudian setelah teriakan nelangsa dilontarkan. Gou, bunda, dan ayah mendadak kaget! Lalu, mereka sama-sama berpikiran negatif.

"JANGAN BUNUH DIRI! KASIHAN ANAK YANG ADA DI DALAM PERUT KAMU!"

.x.

Wajah Rin sudah tidak kusut lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia pun sudah menjelaskan perihal mengapa wajahnya mendadak kusut pada saat itu kepada bunda, ayah, dan Gou.

Tapi memang dasar anggota keluarganya unik dan eksentrik, bukannya kesalahpahaman menjadi lurus kembali, malah makin belok ke mana-mana. Bahkan ayah dan bunda segala memberi restu kepada Rin dan Sousuke, si anak SMA badung sekaligus pengendara motor berisik ugal-ugalan tersebut.

"Ayah senang kok kalau ada yang mencintaimu tulus begitu, Rin. Iya kan, bunda?"

"Iya, bunda juga senang."

"Udahlah, mas. Kalau nanti dikejar-kejar sama mas Sousuke itu, jangan ikutan lari. Pasrah aja ditangkap dia. Jangan sia-siakan cowok ganteng, muda, dan kaya begitu! Apalagi _bad boy_. Katanya yang _bad boy_ begitu hebat loh kalau di ranjang."

Mengingat perkataan keluarganya membuat Rin makin nelangsa. Ia tak habis pikir dengan cara pemikiran keluarganya. Apalagi Gou yang mesum gak ketulungan begitu. Apapula perumpamaan _bad boy_ sama dengan hebat di ranjang?! Rin lebih baik mati menjadi perjaka ting-ting saja kalau begitu.

.x.

"Halo, pak Rin. Apa kabar? Apakah cinta anda kepada saya semakin bertambah hari ini?"

Rin kaget mendengar seseorang berbicara tepat di telinga kirinya. Napas orang yang berbicara tersebut menggelitik daun telinganya dan membuat Rin sedikit merinding.

Saat Rin menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang berani-beraninya menggoda Rin di pagi yang Rin harapkan tenang ini, wajah Sousuke dalam jarak yang dekat terpatri dalam pandangan Rin. Sousuke sendiri sedang tersenyum tampan ke arah Rin. Tak lupa sesekali mengedipkan mata dan menyadarkan Rin yang tiba-tiba mendadak diam bagaikan patung dengan mencolek-colek pipinya yang lembut.

"MAU APA LAGI, HAH?!" Rin yang sadar, sontak teriak karena diganggu oleh Sousuke.

Sousuke bukannya takut, ia malah tertawa sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rin.

"Pak, jangan marah-marah begitu dong. Itu termasuk KDRT loh. Tidak boleh memarahi suami begitu. Atau istriku ini sebenarnya sedang pms, ya? Makanya emosi melulu setiap melihatku? Eh, atau jangan-jangan…" Sousuke sengaja memberi jeda.

Rin yang tadinya marah, mendadak penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Sousuke yang sudah pasti tak beres. Walaupun begitu, Rin tetap penasaran. Dasar maso!

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Rin bahkan sampai bertanya karena tak sabar mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sousuke.

"JANGAN-JANGAN BAPAK HAMIL ANAKKU?!"

Mendengar suara Sousuke yang bagaikan toa tersebut, mau tidak mau orang-orang sekitar mereka langsung memandangi mereka dengan pandangan yang terkejut dan tak mengira.

"Ya ampun, polisi itu dihamili oleh anak SMA!"

"Astaga! Jadi polisi itu kumpul kebo dengan anak SMA?!"

"Aku tidak menyangka. Padahal polisi tersebut ramah, baik, dan manis. Tapi ternyata dia demennya sama anak SMA!"

Mendengar orang-orang membicarakan hal yang aneh tentang mereka karena salah paham, Rin pun sontak menutup mulut Sousuke sambil menyebut Sousuke bodoh dengan berbisik namun nadanya nyelekit.

"Lihat, polisi itu malah marah kepada anak SMA tersebut!"

"Anak SMA itu pasti hanya korban. Meskipun tampang dan fisiknya seme sekali, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia polos. Pasti polisi itu sudah memaksa dan mengancamnya. Kasihan, ya!"

'Akulah korbannya di sini,' batin Rin merana, 'dan apapula si Sousuke pasang wajah kek anak anjing ditelantarkan begitu. Bikin orang-orang salah paham saja.'

Rin pun menarik lagi tangannya dari mulut Sousuke sambil menundukkan kepala kepada orang-orang—meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu hanyalah salah paham. Orang-orang tersebut hanya ber-oh saja. Ada juga yang masih tak percaya namun sudah tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, sih?! Mana mungkin aku hamil! Lagian kita juga tidak pernah tidur bareng. Jangan bikin masalah! Aku ini polisi. Kalau atasanku dengar 'kan bisa ribet urusannya!"

Rin marah-marah kepada Sousuke yang suka seenak jidat ngomong bahkan teriak perihal imajinasi mesumnya tentang Rin. Sousuke yang dimarahi hanya bergumam iya dengan malas.

Memang, semenjak beberapa hari ini setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Sousuke selalu mengganggu Rin. Terkadang dia mampir ke pos polisi untuk sekedar menyapa Rin sebelum dia berangkat ke sekolah atau sebelum dia pulang ke rumah. Kebetulan, jalan menuju sekolah Sousuke melewati pos polisi Rin di dekat lampu merah. Terkadang ia mampir ke kantornya Rin dan membawakan Rin—serta polisi lain makanan jika Rin tidak bertugas berpatroli. Terkadang ia bahkan mengikuti Rin pulang ke rumah. Pernah Rin tanya kenapa ia mengikuti Rin begitu dan jawabannya—

"Loh? Memangnya salah ya kalau suami mengantar istrinya pulang ke rumah dengan aman dan sejahtera?"

Rin ingin menendang Sousuke kala itu tapi keburu bunda melihat Sousuke. Dan apa yang terjadi?

"Jadi ini Sousuke yang cinta sama anak bunda pada pandangan pertama? Aduh, kamu tampan banget. Mirip kek member Bities yang namanya Mphi ituloh. Yang jadi orang paling tampan sedunia. Pantes aja Rin demen!"

"Iya, bunda. Saya Sousuke. Saya senang sekali disambut hangat begini sama mama mertua."

Apa-apaan dengan Rin demen yang dimaksud bunda? Apapula itu Sousuke pakai manggil bundanya dengan bunda juga? Mama mertua? Yang benar saja, pikir Rin kala itu.

"Udah kamu masuk sini. Ada ayah dan Gou lagi nonton di ruang keluarga. Jarang-jarang Rin bawa pacarnya begini. Kamu sekalian makan malam aja di sini. Nanti bunda masakin makanan kesukaan kamu deh."

"Serius, bunda?"

"Serius! Masa bunda bohong, sih."

Tamat sudah riwayat Rin. Yang satu kepedean, yang satu salah paham. Fiks, neraka ada di depan mata Rin. Mana Sousuke ramah banget sama ayah dan bundanya. Dia pintar mengambil hati orangtuanya. Gou aja bisa jadi manis begitu kepadanya. Kalau sama Rin? Jangan harap!

Tidak sampai di situ saja, pernah Sousuke datang ke rumah Rin… bersama orangtuanya. Rin yang didatangi sontak kaget dan bingung.

Rin cuma senyam-senyum meringis saat mendengar mama Sousuke memanggilnya menantu manis. Ya tuhan, apa harus Rin membuka celana dan menunjukkan titit kebanggaannya? Dia pria! Tulen! Pria berbatang! Manis darimana? Manis dari Zimbabwe?

"Duh, mama dan papanya Sousuke kok datang tiba-tiba begini. Saya kan jadinya tidak menyiapkan apapun."

"Tidak perlu repot begitu, mamanya Rin. Biasa aja lah toh sama besan sendiri. Hohoho!"

"Hohoho, benar juga!"

Rin mau mati pada saat itu. MAU MATI!!!

"Argh! AKU MAU MATI SAJA!"

Kembali ke waktu sekarang. Rin teriak setelah mengingat kejadian-kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa dirinya setelah bertemu dengan Sousuke. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa hidupnya jadi begini?

"KENAPA?!"

"Astaga, Rin! Kamu gak mendadak gila cuma karena aku belum pernah memasukimu, kan?"

"Pergi sana! Jangan dekati aku! Aku ini bukan istrimu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rin langsung kabur dan berlari ke mana saja asalkan tidak ada Sousuke.

"Rin mau ke mana?" Sousuke malah mengejar.

"Pergi sana! Jangan kejar aku!" Rin mempercepat larinya.

"Gak mau! Aku gak mau berjauhan denganmu, pak polisi Rin!" Sousuke pun keras kepala. Ia mempercepat larinya juga.

"Jangan kejar! Mau aku gampar seperti biasanya?!"

Oh, ternyata mereka sering kejar-kejaran bak film Bollywood.

"Gampar aja! Aku gak peduli!" Ternyata Sousuke masokis juga.

Ya, Sousuke tidak peduli.

"Kau mau aku masukkan ke penjara karena menganggu hidup orang lain begitu?!" Masih sambil berlari dari kejaran Sousuke.

"Tidak apa kalau aku masuk penjara. Lagian aku kan bukan mengganggu hidup orang lain. Aku hanya menjahili istriku kok!" Dibalas dengan teriakan—masih sambil mengejar.

Ya, dia akan terus mengejar cinta Rin meskipun harus menjadi narapidana sekalipun.

"Tapi pak…" Mendadak Sousuke bicara lagi.

"TAPI APA HAH?!" Meskipun kesal, Rin tetap membalas perkataan Sousuke. Halah! Bilang aja cinta juga, Rin. Susah amat. Makan lah gengsi itu!

"Tapi jangan dijatuhi hukuman mati ya, pak. Saya tidak mau anda menyandang status janda nantinya."

Rin melempar sepatunya tepat di kepala Sousuke setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya, tentu saja.

 **FIN**

 _p.s: first fanfic in this fandom. hope you like, minna! Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
